All We Know
by earthtoryann
Summary: Cate is happier than she's been in the longest time and everything is going great. Family, Artie, Glee Club, everything. But after certain events happening can she stay happy? Sequel to my first story "All You Wanted". Rated T just to be careful.
1. That's What You Get

_So hopefully you're reading this because you A. were lead here from the link I posted on the end of the teaser update of AYW, or B. you get my author alerts! :D GAH! I'm so excited to be writing about Artie and Cate again. I love them a lot. Well, I hope you guys enjoy the beginning of the new story! Tell me what you think about it. :] And also, if you came here from the link from teaser on AYW, go down to where there's the "[...]". That's where the teaser from there ends. I hope that made sense...haha._

_Anyways, enjoy! :D  
_

* * *

"Cate! You need to get going! It's almost 6 o'clock!" my dad called to me.

"Ok dad!" I called back. I put my other earring in and put the finishing touches on my hair.

Artie and I have been dating for 4 months now. And well, it's been the best 4 months I've had in years. He's amazing to me, and I just, gosh. I couldn't be happier.

Courtney came into my room and stood next to me, looking at me in the mirror. It was scary how alike we were. Only the hair. I've lived with it for 16 years and its still weird.

"You know you need to hurry up. You're boy is eagerly waiting for you," she said smiling. "And you look gorgeous!"

I smiled. I was wearing a semi-formal blue dress and black converse. It was Artie's favorite. He said that the blue dress brought out my hair and my eyes. So why not wear his favorite dress to this? I wanted to look good.

"Are you nervous?"

"Meeting his family formally for the first time? No, not at all," OI said sarcastically. I was so incredibly nervous. Meeting his parents and little brother? Scary.

"You'll be just fine sis!" Courtney gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Have fun!"

And with that she was gone from my room. I sighed, giving myself a final look in the mirror. I grabbed my purse before heading out to the living room.

"You look beautiful Catey," my dad said as I entered the room.

"Thanks dad," I said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I put my coat on and grabbed my keys as I headed for the door.

"Home by 11:30, got it?" he said, trying to be stern. I chuckled.

"Yes dad. I'll be home by then," I said, "bye Courtney!"

I exited my house and got into the car that Courtney and I shared. I pulled out of my driveway and began down the road to Artie's house. I was excited and nervous at the same time.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt my whole body being flung violently to the left, then a terrible breaking feeling in my core. My head hit my car door window and made a shattering sound, then everything went black.

[...]

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_Where was I?_

I fluttered my eyes open. The room I was laying in was incredibly white. The walls. The bed I was laying in. The machines. Everything. It was too clean for it's own good. The only thing that wasn't white was the window to the left of me.

_I was in the hospital. _I had been in a car accident. Tears instantly started to well up in my eyes, which I wiped away with my hands. I was taken aback when I noticed they were bandaged and had blood stains on them. My left arm had cuts all over it, butterfly stitches covering most of them, real stitches covering the ones farther up on my arm.

I rubbed my forehead once I realized the terrible headache I had, and realized that there was a bandage there too. A nurse walked into the room and picked up a clipboard from the end of my bed.

"Hello Miss Malone. How are you feeling today?" she asked as she came over and checked my IV.

"Um, my head hurts," I said, turning to look at her. When I did so, I winced in pain. My ribs were killing me. "Ok make that my sides too."

"That's good to hear dear. That's what should be hurting on you, but I will up your pain medication so it won't hurt as bad," she said.

"What happened?" I asked hurriedly.

"Well, you were in a car wreck. Someone was speeding and hit you at 45 on your right side. You have a large trauma wound on the left side of your head from hitting your car door window. The cuts on your left arm are from the window shattering. They actually had to go in a surgically take out pieces of glass from your shoulder forehead and neck. You're left leg was fractured and now have a cast on it after that surgery. You also have 3 broken ribs," she said, reading it from my chart. I sat there stunned.

"All that happened in a matter of seconds?" I asked.

"It did indeed. The brightside though, is that they didn't hit you on your right side. If that would have happened, you wouldn't be here with us right now," she said. My eyes widened.

"Jeez. I'm just a lucky screwed up person huh?" I asked.

"You could say that," she said chuckling. She started to exited the room.

"Wait!" She stopped. "How long ago was that? I mean, how long have I been out?"

She looked down at my chart again.

"Five days."

"Five days! I've been out for almost a week?" I exclaimed, and kinda shouted.

"My dear that's completely normal after the head trauma you have," she said in a reassuring tone. Well, it really didn't help.

"Are my dad and sister here?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll bring them in right now." She exited the room and within seconds my sister ran into the room and clung onto me.

"I love you Courtney but I have three broken ribs and you're hurting me," I said in pain. She quickly pulled away.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Catey," she said. I could tell she had been crying.

"Courtney were you crying?" I asked, holding her hand.

"Well of course I was crying Catherine! My twin who is also my best friend got into a serious car accident and was out for a week because of head trauma!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. She leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'm just so glad your awake and ok." I smiled.

"Hi sweetie," my dad said, coming over and kissing my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as person can for being in a car accident five days ago," I said with a giggle. He smiled and hugged me carefully.

"Can I come in?"

My dad stood up and I saw Artie sitting there nervously. I smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you two got to say hi to her first," he said.I smiled at him warmly. He came over to me, grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly. To be frank, he looked terrible; like he hadn't slept for days.

"Hey Artie," I said happily. I was so happy to see him. And I could tell he was happy to see me.

"How are you feeling Cate?" he asked.

"I'm good. Just a headache and my sides hurt," I said smiling. He smiled back. God I loved his smile.

I swear just from that I felt a thousand times better. I squeezed his hand with the little strength I realized I had, which made him smile even more.

"Courtney and I will be back. We're going to go get-uh-something to eat," my dad said. _Smooth dad... _He came over to the opposite side of me that Artie was on and kissed my forehead. Courtney followed suit before both exited, which left Artie and I alone.

"I missed you a lot Cate," he said very seriously. I smiled at him warm heartedly.

"I didn't go anywhere Artie." I began to chuckle but the serious look on his face stopped me.

"But you weren't awake," he started, "I didn't get to talk to you or hear your beautiful voice or anything." I was so sweet and so serious. I began to blush uncontrollably.

"Well, I wish I could say that I missed you too, but I feel like the accident just happened, and that I should still be headed to your house right now," I said chuckling. "But if it makes up for it I'm very glad to see you here."

I leaned over and gave him a kiss, but when he kissed me back it wasn't the way he normally did. It was like there was something else there.

"Are you ok Artie?" I asked concerned. He frowned and looked out the window. I put my non-bandaged up to his cheek.

"You feel like it's your fault don't you?" I asked, barely audible. He nodded, still not looking at me.

"Oh Artie, you shouldn't at all," I said, feeling terribly guilty that he felt guilty, "it's not your fault at all."

"But I'm the one who had you come over Cate. If I hadn't asked you to you wouldn't be in the hospital right now," he said, frowning uncontrollably, anger in his voice. I took my hand and forced him to look at me. I put my other hand on his other cheek.

"Artie. The only reason I'm in the hospital right now is because some idiot didn't abide the speed limit and hit me. No one other than God could have known that that was going to happen," I said, looking right into his eyes. "I don't want you to feel bad about this."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine," he said, putting his hand on top of mine. I leaned in a gave him a meaningful kiss on the cheek. He smirked.

* * *

_Did you enjoy? I hope you did. Please comment and rate to tell me what you think. AND if you have any suggestions for the story! I wanna hear them! :D xoxox_


	2. That Smell

_Hey guys! I'm so so so so so sorry this took so long to update. I was finishing school up and I didn't have internet at my house for the LONGEST time. I'm also sorry this isn't the longest chapter ever. It's mostly fluff but I PROMISE next chapter will be AWESOME! :D I'll be posting it most likely in a few hours. Enjoy loves!_

* * *

After almost two weeks I got to go home. They had to do lots of testing on me to make sure that the head injury didn't do anything to my brain. So it was like school at the hospital, which wasn't fun.

Everyone from Glee club came and visited me. Finn, Rachel, Mr. Schuester and Puck came one time together to see me. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Quinn all came multiple times to keep me company, which was very nice. And of course Artie. He came almost every single day to see me. It was so sweet. He would sing to me and bring me things. This is why I love this boy.

It was nice to finally be home though in my own bed. The smell of my house was even nice, even though my room smelt like the roses the Glee Club got for me once I got home. The hospital smell was terrible. I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, not even moving. I was so relaxing being wrapped up in my sheets, with one of Artie's sweaters over my pillow.

The door opened and it was Artie. I was surprised because he wasn't supposed to be coming over that day. He had spent everyday after school and on weekends with me at the hospital. I told him that he needed to spend some time with his own family, and not mine. I scooted up in my bed and rested against my headboard.

"What are you doing here Artie?" I asked.

"Well, my family wasn't doing anything today. It was kinda boring at my house, so I decided to keep you company," he said smirking. I smiled and patted a spot on my bed next to me. He wheeled over to the side of my bed and pulled himself up onto my bed and scooted over next to me, laying next to me. I laid back down on my bed and wrapped myself in my blankets again.

He looked over at me, then my pillow and asked, "is that my sweater?"

I chuckled. "Yeah..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I used it kinda as my pillow case," I stated.

"But why?" he asked, genuinely wondering.

"Because it smells like you. And well, I like the way you smell," I said, blushing. He smiled widely before leaning over and kissing me. It was the first time we kissed completely alone. No doctors or friends or family to interupt us.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around my back, still wrapped in the blanket. I pulled away from him for a second to cover him with my blanket as well. I pressed my body against his, and we became a heated tangled mess before I knew it. I was on top of him, our legs and the sheets tangled together, and his hands searching all along my back. As always, his hands ended right below my butt.

"You know Artie, you can touch my butt," I said giggling as he kissed down my neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I reached back and grabbed his hand and put it on my butt.

"I'm sure."

He smiled wickedly before kissing hard again.

I heard a knock on my door and instantly panicked, thinking it might be my dad. I threw myself off Artie, sat up and looked at my door. But I only saw my sister.

"Just so you know, dad will be home any minute. So I would advise wrapping this up darlings," my sister said with a smile. She winked at me before leaving. I laid down on my bed again, all the panic leaving my body. I looked over at Artie who was just smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You're adorable, that's all," he said, kissing my head. I smiled feverishly.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"You smell really good too." I giggled.

"What do I smell like then?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well, you smell like lavender and vanilla, and like hair spray. Oh, and sometimes you smell like candy," he added. I leaned up and kissed him.

"What are you doing next weekend?" I asked him.

"Um, nothing. Why?"

"Well, my dad is going out of town for the weekend on business," I started.

"And you want me to come over?" he asked, saying it carefully just in case that wasn't what I was implying.

"Yeah," I said shyly.

"Sure. I mean, is your sister ok with it?"

"Uh, yeah. She kinda half came up with the idea," I stated.

"She did? Really?"

"Yeah...she kinda more than loves us together."

"Well, that's good to know.

[...]

"You did what?" Kurt asked a little more than loudly as we walked down the hall to lunch.

"Shhhh! But yeah...I'm kinda nervous about it too," I said truthfully.

"There's only one way to not feel nervous but completely confident in a situation like this," he started.

"Oh no Kurt. You don't mean?"

"_Lingerie_."

* * *

_DUNT DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNT! Haha. A nice like cliffhanger peek at what will be happening next chapter. :D Review and comment pleases and thank you. :D_


	3. Puck

_Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. i haven't had internet on my computer and school finally started so i can update here! :D_

_Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

I followed Kurt out of Victoria Secret with three bags in my hands.

"Kurt, you really didn't have to buy me all of this..." I said, trailing behind him.

"Oh but I did. You needed a sexy make over for Friday night. I mean, look at what you wear even still after my first make over on you," he said. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a black band t-shirt with a grey hoodie, a pair of ratty old denim shorts and my chucks. Well, one chuck at least. I still had a walking cast on my left leg.

"When do you get your cast off?" Kurt asked.

"Friday morning. I'm going to miss Chemistry because of it," I said, hobbling along. "Kurt slow down! I can only hobble on this leg!"

"Oh, sorry," he said as he stopped. "But trust me, you'll make up with for chemistry that night." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes as I trailed after him yet again.

[...]

I got home and was instantly bombarded by my sister.

"Did you get stuff?" she asked excitedly.

"Shhh!" I said in a hushed voice, "do we want dad finding out?"

"Well, he's not home," she stated, "SO I COULD YELL AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS ABOUT YOUR LINGERIE-!"

"SHUT UP COURTNEY!" I shouted back at her. She laughed and stole my Victoria's Secret bag and ran off towards my room. I hobbled along after her. By the time I got to her room, she already had all Kurt had bought me laying out on my bed.

"When did he buy me those!" I asked shocked, pointing blue lacy panties and a matching bra.

"I dunno. But it's going to look hot on you!"

I gave her a funny look.

"I'm allowed to say that, I'm your twin," she said in a very matter of fact tone.

"Cee, I don't even know if I wanna wear them. I mean, I'm so happy that Kurt bought these for me to wear, but I just, I don't know," I said, sighing and laying down on her bed. She pushed the small garments of clothing and laid down next to me.

"Catey, it's up to you. I wouldn't judge you either way. Whether you wore them Friday or not. And honestly, I don't think Artie will care either. I mean, he wouldn't know that you even had them if you don't wear them," she said, chuckling at the end of her statement. I sighed and she grabbed my hand.

"You'll be fine sis!" she said kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you Courtney," I said happily. '

"So!" she started, "I have some news for you."

"What?" I questioned.

"I have a date tonight!" she said excitedly. I looked over at her with a shocked expression.

"But I thought you said you wouldn't date anyone from McKinley," I stated simply.

"Yeah, but that's before I met him," she said.

"Who?"

"Noah Puckerman!" she said excitedly.

Oh crap.

[...]

The next day at school I had one mission: Find Puck and tell him to get the hell away from my sister. I mean, come on! He got his best friend's girlfriend pregnant, he was with Mercedes just to get popular, having sex with Santana and God knows who else. He was not going to mess with my sister, in any form of the word.

On my way to lunch I saw him at his locker putting his books away.

"Hey Puckerman!" I said as I approached him.

"Oh hey Cate," he said, not even looking in my direction. I pushed his shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" he shouted.

"You need to stay the hell away from Courtney," I stated firmly.

"And why should I do that?" he asked.

"Because! Do I need to count all the CRAP that happened last year? Cause trust me I've been informed. I mean, screwing anything that walks? Getting Quinn Fabray pregnant, dating Mercedes-"

"Exactly! You're sister's fresh meat. And she doesn't know what she's missing. And well, neither do you for that matter," he said, running his hand down my hip. I swatted it away.

"Puckerman, I swear to God. You do ANYTHING to my sister to hurt her, and you won't even know what's coming. And keep your FILTHY hands off of me!" I shouted at him. I stormed away towards the cafeteria as fast as I could. Damn cast, I thought to myself. As I turned the corner I looked back down the hallway where Puck was. He was looking at me and winked. I flipped him off before hobbling off to the cafeteria.

I didn't even bother getting food. I was too frustrated. I sat down at our normal table in a huff.

"What's wrong with you skinny white girl?" Mercedes asked, giving me a confused look.

"Nothing," I said, laying my upper torso on the table. I looked up and saw Kurt, Mercedes and Artie who was across from me exchanging confused looks.

"It's nothing you guys need to worry about. This is my own problem," I said, lying back in my chair and crossing my arms.

"So, have you had a chance to try anything of the things on that we bought yesterday?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Nope, Courtney and I looked at them though yesterday."

"What did you and Kurt get yesterday?" Artie asked, smiling.

"Oh nothing," I said, blushing a little bit. I didn't want Artie finding out about them until Friday, if he even did find out about them.

"Oh," he said in a defeated tone.

"Oh trust me Artie, you'll find out soon enough," Kurt said. I gave Artie a half smile. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I sure hope you have a good lunch Catherine," I heard Puck say behind me. I looked up at him as he ran his hand across my shoulders before winking at me again. I shot up out of my seat.

"What is your problem Puckerman!" I shouted at him. The whole cafeteria stared at me. I didn't care though.

"Well obviously you're the one with a problem Cate. Did you not get enough last night? I mean, we could meet up again," he said, looking straight at Artie. I looked over at him too. The look on Artie's face broke my heart. Anger engulfed his face. He looked at me before turning around in his wheelchair and wheeling off out of the cafeteria. Once Artie was gone Puck spoke again.

"Oh wait. That was your twin sister. Nevermind. My mistake," he said slyly before walking off again with his buddies.

I sunk down in my chair. Great, I thought. Now Artie thinks I cheated on him with Puck. And Puck just wanted to ruin it with me and Artie because I tried to stop him from getting with my sister. Fuck...

I looked at Kurt and Mercedes who both stared at me in disbelief and confusion.

"What was that about?" Mercedes asked. I just started crying and ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed! I have another chapter to put up as well. :D Review pretty please. :]_


	4. Well That Was Easy

_This is going to be last one for at least a week, but I hope you all like it. :D Thank you all SO MUCH for all the comments saying that you love this story. I love it too. :]_

* * *

Chapter 4

That night I didn't even know what to think. Artie wasn't returning my calls. Or Kurt's. Or Mercedes for that matter. It was making me really worried.

"Maybe you should just go over to his house," Kurt suggested. I was on a conference call with him and Mercedes.

"Yeah girl, that's what I would do," Mercedes agreed.

"But it's like 10:30," I said looking at my clock on my bedside table.

"Like you haven't snuck over there before Cate, honestly," Kurt said loudly.

"Ok, sheesh."

"And has your sister said anything to you?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope. She won't even talk to me. I don't know what's going on with her. That's why I hate this whole Puck thing going on," I said, hugging my pillow closer to me.

"Hey Cate," Kurt started. "You know, if you did go over to Artie's there is one good thing about it."

"What?"

"He won't be able to run away," Kurt said, trying not to be offensive. But it just made me laugh.

"Oh gosh Kurt!" I said through laughs.

"Well, you need to go talk to him girl. Like, now. And then tell us how it goes," Mercedes said with a sigh.

"Ok, I will. I'll talk to you two later." We said our goodbyes and we hung up.

I got up off of my bed and went to my closet. I pulled on a pair of jeans, which wasn't very easy. I was very thankful that it was still kinda warm from just getting out of summer, there had been no need for me to wear jeans. But it was currently very chilly out, and I wasn't going to walk 20 minutes in shorts. I grabbed a sweatshirt and climbed out of my window.

Oh my way to Artie's I was more than anxious. I remember the last time I had walked to Artie's. I was anxious then too, but a good anxious. Not a 'terrible feeling in the pit of your stomach for something that you didn't even do but now you have to fix' way.

I ended up at Artie's house and saw his family sitting in their living room watching TV. Artie was there too.

"Damn it!" I said under my breath. I decided that I would have to go wait by Artie's window and wait for him to come into his room. I didn't know how long I would have to wait, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let this go. I wasn't going to simply turn around and go home. So I walked over to the side of his house and stood in front of his window. My leg started to hurt after about 10 minute, so I pulled over the recycle can and sat on that, peering in the side of Artie's room.

After checking my phone every 10 minutes, it was eventually 11 o'clock. I was freezing and about to give up and go home, but then I heard a noise coming from outside of his door. It opened and then the light turned on. It was Artie. He closed the door and instantly took his shirt off. I had forgotten how muscular he was, I ended up sighing like a 12 year old girl. He wheeled over to his bed and pulled himself up on it. He proceeded to take his pants off so he was only laying there in his boxers. I almost felt guilty watching him undress like he was, not knowing I was there. He took his phone out of his pants.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number to see what he would do. As I heard my phone ring, I saw him look down at his phone that must have been vibrating in his hand. He just stared at his phone, seeming to not know what to do. Before it was done ringing, he eventually came to the decision of putting it on his dresser.

That was it.

I hopped off his recycle bin onto my good leg before knocking on his window. He jumped almost out of his bed. He looked over and just looked at me in disbelief. He got back down into his chair and wheeled over to the window which no long had the desk underneath it like before. He opened the window.

"What are you doing here Cate?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Why the hell aren't you returning my texts or calls?" I asked rudely.

"Like you wouldn't know!" he shouted quitely. I didn't even respond before I proceeded to climb back on the recycle bin and start to climb in through his window.

"Cate! You're going to hurt your leg again!" he said in a mad worried tone.

"I honestly don't give a damn right now," I said, stepping down on the arm rest of his chair. I hopped down again on my good leg.

"Catherine you're getting that off tomorrow! What would have happened if you would have hurt it worse!" he said, now almost frustrated, but completely concerned at the same time. I leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. He almost resisted at first, but soon gave in and began kissing me back. I pulled away.

"You never did anything with Puck did you?" he asked suddenly, defeated.

"Did really kissing you solve everything right now?" I asked, laughing a bit. But then I got angry.

"Artie, why wouldn't you talk to me?" I asked, kneeling down in front of him. He sighed.

"Just, I dunno. Puck is so much more of a man than I am. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time a girl has left me for another guy," he said trailing off. I leaned up and kissed him again.

"Artie. I'm not Tina. I'm not going to leave you like she did. And you are much more of a man than Puck could ever wish he could be," I said smiling. Suddenly there was a knock at Artie's door. I instantly jumped up and ran into his closet, shutting the door behind me quitely.

"You can come in." His door opened.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"I just thought I heard someone else in here. A girl. It sounded like Cate," I heard his mom say. My heart was pounding outside of my chest.

"Oh I just got off the phone with her. I had her on speaker phone," he said cooly.

"Why are you in your wheelchair?"

"I had to open my window. It was a little too warm in here for me."

I was surprised how calmly he was. I mean, Artie wasn't known for keep his cool in tight situations.

"Well, alright. Sleep well," she said. "Oh! I forgot. Are you still spending the night at Matt's tomorrow night?"

"Yep."

I began looking around his closet. It was a pretty good size, and there were so many sweaters and sweater vests. I chuckled to myself. I loved how Artie dressed a little bit like my grandfather. It's adorable. All of a sudden the closet door, and I turned around to see Artie.

"Having fun in there?" he asked. I giggled.

"Of course!" I replied sarcastically. I looked at one of his sweaters and instantly fell in love with it.

"Hey Artie, can I borrow this?" I asked, holding it out on it's hanger. He chuckled.

"You wanna borrow that? What? For another pillow case?" he asked.

"No, I would wear it!" I said happily. It was dark blue, light blue and white plaid. It was button up and absolutely awesome.

"Yeah, sure," he said smiling, shrugging his shoulders. I smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think that it's fair that you're so stinking cute," I said, leaning down and kissing him. I put my hands on his shoulders and was almost shocked by his bare skin. I had totally forgotten that he was simply sitting in his boxers. He began to wrap his arms around me but I stopped him.

"Just wait until tomorrow night," I said trying to be a little flirty. I gave him another kiss. "You wanna give me a boost out the window?" He nodded and wheeled over underneath the window. I stepped up onto the arm rests of his chair and stepped out onto the recycle bin.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said with a wink before heading off back to my house.

* * *

_Did you enjoy? I hope you did again. :D Review and let me know what you guys think. :]_


End file.
